<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Drama by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790441">Mistletoe Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mistletoe, Soul Bond, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a little anxious about Christmas time this year, because of mistletoe and every girl trying get him under one, but all he wanted was to kiss a boy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter.</p><p>I apologize for OOCness of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was anxious about Christmas this year. He had come back to Hogwarts for his 8th year because he didn't want to be an Auror anymore. He wanted to be a DADA professor. He really enjoyed his time teaching the DA during his 5th year. That wasn't what was bothering him though. It was all the girls trying to get him under the mistletoe and kissing him. He hated the all the attention and he hated people wanting him for being famous. He wanted someone who didn't care about all of that. He also didn't want to kiss a girl. He had finally realized he was gay after the war was over. So he was anxious about people trying to get him under the mistletoe for underhanded reasons.</p><p>Even Ginny tried to get him under the mistletoe, but he tried explaining to her, without telling her the whole truth and saying he was gay, that he just wasn't interested anymore. She had gotten mad over it, but he knew she would eventually just have to accept it.</p><p>Since Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts this year for Christmas, he was hoping that maybe he could avoid the spotlight and have a quiet Christmas. The weeks leading up to Christmas was proving that to be a little much to ask for. He was actively avoiding any signs of mistletoe. He was thankful for the buffer of Hermione, whom he shared a few awkward kisses when they happened upon some of the enchanted mistletoe.</p><p>Ron and Hermione tried getting him to go to The Burrow with them, but he felt like a third wheel and awkward about going there, especially with Ginny trying to catch him under the mistletoe. He didn't understand why she couldn't just leave him alone. No means no, woman! He also did not want to give her the wrong idea or lead her on. Ron wasn't too happy about Harry avoiding Ginny, but Hermione just gave him this knowing look. He hadn't exactly told them yet, he wasn't sure why, but he just wasn't ready.</p><p>Finally, the castle emptied except for a few whom selected to stay. Harry was thankful for that. He was finally able to walk the halls without being maimed. It was ridiculous that he had to hide and run away so much. He shook his head, at least now he could try to kiss a boy without the pressure of people watching them.</p><p>Harry became lax in his surroundings. Because Harry became lax he ended up trapped by a mistletoe with none other than Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"I am not kissing you Potter!" Draco protested loudly.</p><p>Harry just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah well we can't leave here until we kiss. Let's just get it over, yeah?!"</p><p>Draco just glared at him. Harry shrugged. The only ones around were Blaise and Theo, so it wasn't like it would get out that they kissed. Finally, Draco relented and nodded.</p><p>Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's, as soon as the pull of the enchanted mistletoe lifted, Draco pushed Harry away saying, "Ugh! Disgusting! I can't believe I had to kiss you. You better not tell anyone this happened!" </p><p>Harry was thankful that no one else had witnessed that disastrous kiss.</p><p>Harry was hurt, but nodded in agreement and stalked off. Draco missed the hurt look crossing his face, but Blaise and Theo sharing look did. He wandered the hallways before ending back in the common room for 8th years. He stared at the roaring fire. He didn't even notice the door of the common room open and close. He felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over to find a concerned looking Theo staring back at him.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I will be fine."</p><p>"I am sorry about Draco. He's a prat," Theo confessed.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Truth is I was hurt, but only because I wanted to kiss a boy so badly. I haven't told my friends yet, but I realized I was gay."</p><p>"Wow, Potter, I feel honored," Theo joked.</p><p>Harry shrugged and smiled at him sheepishly. He didn't know why he just blurted that out, but he felt comfortable in other's presence. "I am unsure of they will react, since Ginny still thinks we will get back together. I have tried telling her I am not interested, but she is very stubborn."</p><p>"Well, I can help support you when you come out to them if you want. If they can't accept who you are, then it it is their loss," Theo promised.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Theo nodded as they settled into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Eventually, Theo spoke up, "Hey, Harry?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I would kiss you."</p><p>Harry snapped his head in Theo's direction and gaped at him. "I don't want your pity."</p><p>"It's not that. I swear. Truth is I have had a crush on you for a while. And not for any of the hero stuff, but because you are a kind, generous, spirited, courageous, strong, smart and good looking guy."</p><p>Harry bit his lip. He searched Theo's face and didn't find any pity or hero worship there. He could see that Theo was being genuine. Theo was a smart, handsome, and interesting. Harry was at least willing to give him a chance. He nodded.</p><p>They drifted closer and Harry felt Theo's lips against his. This time he felt warmth and giddiness in his chest. It was perfect. Theo cupped Harry's face and deepened the kiss. Harry melted into it. He felt a tingle in his body as his magic accepted Theo's magic. Harry was shocked. This was a rare and treasured in the wizarding world. Harry couldn't believe he was that lucky. He just found his soulmate!</p><p>When they finally parted, Theo pressed his forehead against Harry's smiling down on him. Harry was glad that Theo seemed just as happy in the fact that they were soulmates!</p><p>"Wow," Harry breathed.</p><p>"Yeah," Theo agreed.</p><p>"So, I know we are soulmates, but would you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It would be my honor," Theo replied.</p><p>Harry smiled and leaned forward for another mind blowing kiss.</p><p>Draco was upset when he learned about Theo and Harry, but Blaise comforted him by letting him vent and took care of him. He also told Draco that he could now use this to tease them both. Draco smiled at the thought. Blaise would warn Theo and Harry about that though, because he actually thought Harry and Theo were perfect for each other. He just thought Draco needed a distraction.</p><p>When the others came back to the castle, and found Harry and Theo cuddling in the common room, Harry was quick to explain what happened.</p><p>"First, before you go off, I am gay. I should have told you a while ago, I am sorry. Second, Theo is my boyfriend and we learned he is also my soulmate." Harry knew by mentioning that, he was cutting off any arguments because you didn't mess with things like soulmates. It wasn't something that could be tricked or faked.</p><p>"Harry, I am glad you finally told us. We will be civil as long as he is," Hermione said.</p><p>Ron silently agreed. He looked angry, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Ginny was seething. "It must be some trick! You can't be gay! You are the savior! He is after your money and fame! You were supposed to be mine! I was supposed to be Lady Potter. Not some bloody poof!"</p><p>"Ginny!" Ron reprimanded.</p><p>"You can't trick soulbonds, Ginny," Harry replied. "It can't be faked or forced either. My magic recognized Theo's. We are soulmates. I am sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to. Theo is also rich and doesn't care for my fame or name. I don't either. You will never be Lady Potter. If and when Theo and I marry I will be taking his name if he so wishes it. I don't care for what you say."</p><p>Ginny stormed off in a huff.</p><p>"I am sorry, Harry. I will try to talk some sense into her," Ron promised.</p><p>"I will too," Hermione agreed.</p><p>Harry smiled at his friends. It was a good start. At least now he had a permanent buffer for any more mistletoe drama, he thought as he snuggled back up with Theo who pulled him closer and dropped a kiss on his hair.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>